Your Guardian Angel
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: Story of Sasuke's unending love for Sakura...


**Disclaimer: damn I do not own Naruto or this song – wish I could -. Song is entitled "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red-jumpsuit Apparatus. Like the song and please review… or just give ideas. My first fic to submit so please forgive me for the wrong grammars. ) (sasusaku roxx!!!)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**By: BLUEHEADEDserpent143**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face, I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

Seeing her with Naruto, Sai and Yamato made me a little happy. She looks fine from the outside (but she always remained readable to me) but rather hurt from the inside. I want to tell her what my feelings harbored just for her, as time passed, I can't help thinking 'bout her. But someone whom we detest stopped me from having my love show to her.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there with you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Orochimaru glared at her from my back. I saw her glared back at me instead. "Sakura-chan, you'll come with us." He proposed. "No." she quickly replied. "Then we have no other choice but to take you by force." Kabuto smirked, taking a few steps forward. He attacked her but the dobe stopped him. Oto-gakure's ANBU came from all directions just to catch her. She fought with all her strength to defend herself but unexpectedly, my body moved, forcing me to kill the ninja behind her who was suppose to kill her.

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling over us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

"why are helping me?" she asked. I didn't reply. I focused on protecting her and my teammates. Orochimaru moved near her and I was able to kill the bastard with my own hands. Something made him smile as my katana pierced his limb. The move he did made everyone shocked especially Sakura…

'_cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay, yeah_

I pulled out the sword from his body and he fell on the ground. I fell to her arms as I once again experience the warmth of embrace. She started to cry as she placed her hands near my hips, pressing green chakra. Now I realize that he also wounded me but it was poisoned. She cried hardly, placing her head on my chest.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I'll know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray (gray)_

She kept trying to cure me, but I already accepted the fact that I will die this die. I said to her that she shouldn't waste her strength on someone like me who hurted her and left her without formally saying goodbye. She sobbed louder this time. "Sasuke-kun, I love you…" she whispered. I kissed her on the lips as energetic as I can but the pain that I got prevented me to do so.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there with you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

"I love you too…" I replied as soon as the kiss stopped. She held me tighter saying that help is on the way. I shook my head. "gomen." She said. "I wasn't able to…" I stopped her from continuing her sentence. "you did enough for me." She tried to smile.

I bid goodbye to Naruto; asking him to promise to me to take care of Sakura. He vowed and said that I will always be the best friend he'll ever have.

I stared at her eyes. The last time I will see these emerald eyes that would keep me away from any harm. "Aishiteru…" I said with all my strength. My eyes closed as he smile at me, the smile she used to do whenever we're together…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**That's it. R x R please…… comments/ suggestions/ ideas are accepted.**


End file.
